After the Baby Shower
by EmmaAthena2013
Summary: Amanda Rollins is pregnant and she has an emergency in the car on the way home from her baby shower with her mother. She reminds her mother that she needs to drink plenty of water to stay hydrated. Her mother reminds her not to drink too much water. This is the sequel to my new fanfiction friend myfanstory's SVU Baby Shower. Written with help from myfanstory.


After the Baby Shower

Amanda Rollins is pregnant and she has an emergency in the car on the way home from her baby shower with her mother. She reminds her mother that she needs to drink plenty of water to stay hydrated. Her mother reminds her not to drink too much water. This is the sequel to my new fanfiction friend myfanstory's SVU Baby Shower. Written with help from myfanstory.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **After the Baby Shower**

Amanda Rollins is pregnant and she has just returned from the bathroom and she grabs some ice-cold water bottles to take home with her. She knows that drinking plenty of water is important so that she doesn't become dehydrated. Amanda becomes thirsty and she drinks the one water bottle as her mother walks up to her.

"Seriously, Amanda? How are you still thirsty?" Beth asks.

"My doctor told me to stay hydrated." Amanda reminds her mother.

Beth reminds Amanda that she hopes that she has used the bathroom. Amanda reminds her that she used the bathroom and that she should have an empty bladder for a while. Olivia Benson helps Amanda get the gifts from the baby shower into the car. Amanda drinks more water after getting the gifts into the car. Amanda finishes the first water bottle and she drinks the second water bottle. She and her mother get in the car and they get ready to drive home.

"I peed a few times at the baby shower today." Amanda says.

"Good. You should always use the bathroom before leaving places." Beth reminds Amanda.

Fifteen minutes later, Beth is still driving home while Amanda reminds her that she always uses the bathroom before leaving places. She mentions that she tries to make herself pee when she knows that she should try to go even though she doesn't have to go. Amanda finishes her second water bottle and she feels the urge to use the bathroom. She starts to clutch her bladder and her mother asks what's wrong.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Amanda complains.

"You have to go again? Seriously? You'll just have to hold it until we get home." Beth says.

"Mama, it's not my fault that the baby's using my bladder as a trampoline." Amanda whines.

Amanda starts to jump around in the seat and she continues clutching her bladder. She starts to do her pee dance as she's still sitting in the car. Amanda tries to hold it, but she just wants to pee badly. The baby starts to kick her bladder hard.

"God, I really need to pee." Amanda complains, desperately.

"Just wait a few more minutes. We're almost home." Beth reminds Amanda.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Amanda whines.

Beth starts to wonder what Amanda's about to do next. Amanda grabs her empty water bottle and she pulls her underwear down. She puts the bottle in between her legs and she pees in it with a sigh of relief. As Amanda empties her bladder, she looks at her stream coming out.

"What a relief. It feels so good." Amanda sighs.

"Just watch the seat." Beth replies.

A minute later, Amanda is done and the bottle is half filled. She takes the bottle and put the cap back on and then, she cleans up with baby wipes and then she throws them in a plastic bag. She pulls her underwear back up, puts on hand sanitizer and she grabs another water bottle and she starts drinking more water.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Beth asks.

"I grabbed an empty water bottle and I went into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet and placed the bottle in between my legs and I just peed in the bottle and it didn't spill." Amanda replies.

Beth reminds her to try to use the bathroom as soon as she feels the urge. Amanda says that she lets her squad know when she needs to use the bathroom and they help her find a bathroom if one is available. She says that they will wait for her until she's done and that they help her find relief if there's no bathroom available. Half an hour, Amanda has finished her third water bottle. They arrive home and they step out of the car and Amanda has to use the bathroom again. They run inside with the gifts and they make it up to Amanda's apartment building. Beth gets ready to unlock the door and Amanda starts to do her pee dance.

"Hurry, Mama. I really have to pee again." Amanda complains.

"Okay, Amanda, I'm hurrying as fast and I can." Beth says.

Beth unlocks the door and Amanda runs into the apartment and she runs to the bathroom quickly. She closes the door and she starts to pee very loudly and she moans in relief. As Amanda empties her bladder in the bathroom, she feels instant relief. A few minutes later, Amanda is done and she flushes the toilet. After washing up, she leaves the bathroom and she feels much better.


End file.
